


Photograph (The Untold Story)

by running2u



Series: Blinding Love [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is how I meet Lee Donghae for the first time. From a photograph that he kept with his love for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph (The Untold Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneezesnabila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sneezesnabila).



> The untold story of "With Your Eyes"  
> /shimmies away/

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyuhyun ssi. Do you… want to go out with me?”

A kick on his shin was an answer that I gave to this stranger for shamelessly asking that to me. I felt sorry though because he sounded really hurt. I kicked him too hard maybe. But, he really deserved that.

After all…

“I’m blind, but I’m not stupid.” I spat. And yes, I felt really offended by now. “Thanks for your help.” I said venomously for the last time and left.

“Kyuhyun ssi!”

Of course I ignored him.

_I wish I could run._

I sighed mentally, feeling remorseful for losing my sight.

Just then, a very familiar scent hit my nose and I got panicked at the realization.

_It’s going to rain…_

“Shit! I forgot my umbrella.”

A voice suddenly interrupted. “I have an umbrella with me.”

_God, this voice._

“Are you following me?”

“No.”

I heaved out a sigh and just stood there, too confused to make a decision right now. I really hated rain for some reasons. It lessened my mobility.

“I will buy your umbrella and you can just get another one easily.” I offered. This guy was creepy.

“Nah, we can just share this umbrella, Kyuhyun ssi.”

“Your intention is too obvious, Donghae ssi!” I reprimanded.

“Oh, you remember my name! And I’m glad that you acknowledged that.”

“You—”

And rain was suddenly pouring down.

But this guy had put the umbrella up at the right time, it protected me from getting wet.

Just then, our shoulder brushed. I felt the need to push him right away. But I held it. I needed the umbrella.

_I hate this situation._

“Are you okay? You become quiet all of sudden.” He asked.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

“Get me a taxi, please.”

“Kyuhyun ssi. Do you really think that I’m joking around?”

_This guy has no brain!?_

“Do you really need me to answer that!? Are you stupid!? Is it a common thing for you to get asked for a date by a stranger out of nowhere huh!?” I exploded.

“Yeah... I got asked by the nurses a lot. And I don’t even know any of them.”

I was dumbfounded for a moment. I wanted to know what kind of face that this guy was making right now. Wait, wasn’t he just bragging about him being a Casanova?

“Oh my God… It was a bad idea to go to hospital today.”

“Oh. Which hospital?”

“It’s not your business!”

“I’m a doctor in Seoul Hospital. Did you go there to meet Dr. Choi? Choi Siwon.”

_This guy is a doctor?_

I hesitantly nodded my head. “Y-Yeah.”

“As expected!” He sounded excited. “I will make a call to Dr. Choi now. I will prove it that I’m a good person. Wait a moment.”

_I really need to go home now._

“Why are you being like—”

Suddenly Donghae took my free hand and made me hold his phone. He ordered me to answer the call and I got shocked to hear Dr. Choi’s voice.

“Donghae? Hae? Where are you!? Why are you hiding from us? Are you okay!? Don’t do something stupid!”

_What happened? I’m fucking confused, seriously._

“Hello, Dr. C-Choi... T-This is Cho Kyuhyun speaking. And D-Donghae ssi is currently with me.” I spoke carefully.

_“O-oh? K-Kyuhyun ssi. How—what actually happened?”_

When I was about to say something, this guy had the guts to snatch the phone away.

“Tell Kyuhyun that I’m a good guy and there is no harm for dating a person like me, Siwon.” He bluntly said and I felt the anger seeped through my veins.

“Yah!”

This guy had activated the loudspeaker mode.

_“You guys are dating? Wow. What a surprise! Hyukjae just cursed out though and he wanted to say ‘Donghae you are ridiculous as fuck!’”_

_Yeah, he is ridiculous as fuck!_

“We will be the cutest couple in the town.” Donghae exclaimed and laughed. And I didn’t know how, but his laugh sounded really nice. I liked that.

_Is this possible to fall for a guy because of his laugh?_

_What—_

_“God will bless you two. I can feel that.”_ That was Dr. Choi speaking.

“The church oppa has declared that. You shall not feel worried anymore, Kyuhyun ssi.”

“You will rot in hell if you hurt me.”

 

_He was really stupid._

_But, in the end of the day, I was the one who fell really hard for him._

 

_Days had passed._

_And his unwavering love for me never lessened._

_So did mine._

_It wasn’t a dream like?_

 

“Let’s live together, Hyun.”

Today was the 100th day of our relationship. Yeah, we just celebrated the special day and he proposed that just when I was about to sleep.

“I visit your place almost every day now, isn’t that enough already?”

Donghae inched his body closer. His chest was pressed against my back. My heartbeat sped up right away. “You can tell the answer already.”

“Hae.”

He kissed my nape and whispered, “Please…”

“Alright…”

Donghae then tilted my head and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed sensuously and when he parted his lips away, he said, “My life is complete by now. Thank you.”

I couldn’t help but to shed tears. Almost unheard, I whispered to his ears shyly, “Make me yours tonight.” Donghae kissed me again hardly. “Turn off the lamp for me, so we are even.”

“As you wish.”

And we made love for the first time.

It just felt… right.

 

My life had changed again at some points.

Now, every morning, I would wake up with Donghae beside me. But I would also suffer the anguish.

I didn’t hate it. Honestly, I felt happy. But it really gave me a hard time again to accept this sad fate.

Now, every morning, I would always wonder how was Donghae’s look when he was sleeping, when he just woke up. I wonder how was his bed face, his bed hair… his… everything.

I wanted to see it.

I would love to spend my morning on the bed just to stare at him only, if it was possible.

If only that day would come.

My heart constricted at the thought.

Unconsciously, I already moved my hand which was rested on Donghae’s naked chest to his cheek. But, I touched his lips instead. I brushed it with my thumb for a moment before shifting my hand again.

But suddenly my hand got stopped and I yelped in surprise. It really shocked so I pinched Donghae’s with my other hand.

“You almost poked my eyes, honey.”

I almost forgot that I really loved Donghae’s deep voice when he just woke up.

“S-Sorry.” I apologized right away.

“It’s okay.” He said before kissing the back of my hand. I felt my cheeks burnt. “Did you sleep well? Since it was your first time to not sleep at your own room, I was worried.”

“Shouldn’t you get worried that we just had sex for the first time? Are you really an idiot!?” I fumed and felt annoyed a little. So I decided to roll my body over, backfacing him.

“I was really sure that you enjoyed it a lot. You kept moaning my name and asking for moremmphh—” I couldn’t help but to slap his mouth and cover it with my palm.

“God damn it!”

I thought I almost died in embarrassment that time.

 

_Donghae, you brain fish._

_But that was your charm._

_I fell for you even more._

_Stay with me forever._

 

“Hae ah? I am curious, about this thing.”

“You are always curious.” Donghae laughed at me. It sounded really nice. But I couldn’t help to jut out my lips.

“Why Dr. Choi sounded worried that day? He said you were hiding from them. And he sounded so happy when you went to the hospital again last month. Did something happen to you?”

“Oh. Siwon is always exaggerating.”

“You didn’t answer my questions.” Donghae suddenly fell into a deep silence and I felt anxious. Was he hiding something from me?

“The truth is…” He paused to take a deep breath. “Shall I really tell you this?”

My hand quickly searched for his shoulder and I hugged him really tight right away. “Yes! I’m here for you, Hae.”

“You are so cute.” He chuckled, but it was strained. “Let’s say that there is a monster who is trying to take over my body?”

I gasped really hard when I understood what he meant. But I didn’t dare to say anything and let Donghae to continue explaining.

“I was in the depths of depression after knowing that. So, I left the hospital and hid myself from everyone. Siwon said that he would find a way to cure me, but I had to go back to the hospital first. But I just wanted to give up on everything already. And that day, you came into my life, Kyuhyun. I find the reason to live again. So I’m back to the hospital and I promised Siwon that I will get a treatment... in America.”

I really couldn’t say anything. So I just hugged him more tightly. Donghae quickly comforted me by stroking my back, but it was no avail.

“Don’t cry, Kyuhyun.”

_Give me times to deal with things._

_I know I have to be strong for you. But it is not easy actually._

_Now I wonder how you can cope up living with me for almost a year when you are suffering, alone._

“I told you Kyuhyun, I’m really handsome.”

Here, he went a little bit crazy again. Now he was laughing and I could hear his claps.

“I’ve heard it enough already, Lee Donghae.”

Donghae hissed and took one of my hands. He lifted it up and now I was touching his nose. “I have a pointy nose.” He shifted my hand again and it stopped on his lips. “These lips are so attractive and very skilled at kissing you.” I blushed hard right away, but he was right. “And, these eyes...” He shifted my hand again until I could feel his eyelids and eyelashes against the tip of my fingers. “They are for you only.”

A sudden silence fell over the room. I didn’t know what to say so I just bit my lips. But minutes later I could feel Donghae’s stare on me. I told him already that I hated it when people around me doing that. It just felt unfair.

“Stop staring.” I warned.

“I can’t resist you.”

“But, I hate it.”

Donghae took a deep breath and said, “Alright then, sorry.” He apologized and stroked my cheek. “And… Kyuhyun. I… I’ll be leaving in two weeks.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Please apply for the eyes surgery.”

“I will.”

A sigh escaped Donghae’s lips and then he kissed me deeply.

I knew he was crying but I didn’t dare to ask why.

 

_I’ve been counting the days._

_I think I’m strong enough._

_But I was wrong._

_I felt lost when you left me that day._

_In the end of the day, I hurt myself a little because I can’t deal with the loneliness._

“How are you feeling right now?” Dr. Choi asked before the eyes surgery.

“It’s mixed and I just need Donghae to be here with me.” I bluntly said.

“Yeah, that would be great.”

“He will come, right?”

“Let’s go, Kyuhyun.” That was Hyukjae’s voice. And he already pushed my wheelchair without letting me to hear the answer.

 

_It’s too late I know._

_The words you’ve said before._

_I didn’t know that you would do such a thing for me._

_I didn’t ask for this._

“Take this with you.” Dr. Choi said as he handed me a simple notebook with a simple brown leather cover and Donghae’s name was craved there. “All you need to know about him are written there.”

“Thanks.”

“Just call us if you need something.”

I nodded my head briefly and the two doctors left after bidding me goodbye.

When they were gone from my sight, I walked inside the building and stopped right in front of Donghae’s flat on autopilot.

My hand reached for the doorknob but I retracted it quickly.

_I am finally home, but I’m not sure if I want to be here right now._

_Not when you are not by my side anymore._

I took a subtle deep breath before forcing myself to flip the next page of your book. And I smiled knowingly seeing the photos. I always knew that you loved photography. But I didn’t expect that you would take a ton of my photos like this.

_\- Kyuhyun is eating. -_

_\- Kyuhyun is sleeping. -_

_\- Kyuhyun is smiling. -_

I sighed but then a smile graced on my lips.

_I don’t think I can continue without getting all bashful._

I thought as I sniffled quietly.

“Where are your photos, huh? I haven’t seen any of it yet.” I mumbled to myself as I flipped another pages and they were just filled with the photos of me eating my favorite foods.

_\- Kyuhyun loves foods more than me T.T -_

He wrote it there and I chuckled.

At the 21st page, I finally saw you and I had to stop breathing for a moment.

Because the memories suddenly came rushing back to me at once, suffocating me.

I cried.

I was longing for your presence once again.

_And this is how I meet Lee Donghae for the first time._

_From a photograph that he kept with his love for me._

_Where his eyes are never closing_

_Times forever frozen still_

 

_Incheon Airport, 20 March 20xx_

“Hello, Hyuk.”

_“Where are you going now? Why you did not tell us?”_

“I will tell you once I arrived later. Okay? Bye!”

_“Yah—“_

He smiled at the ticket flight on his hand as he lined up to get his documents checked.

 

“Why is he being rude to me!?” He yelled because the phone call was ended all of sudden.

“So, where is he going?”

“He didn’t tell us! But I can guess where he is going.”

Siwon chuckled. “Well, he will be okay.”

Hyukjae sighed loudly while massaging the bridge of his nose. “Well, I just can’t help but to worry, okay?” He said sardonically.

“Now, do you believe in fate?”

“I don’t want to answer that yet.”

 

 

_New York, 25 March 20xx._

“Where is it hmm…? Ah! There.”

Kyuhyun exclaimed happily when he found the coffee shop that he saw on Donghae’s book. Yes, he was coming here to trace all the memories that the older had written there. He wrote everything about America and about how he spent his days fighting for his cancer.

_He is still here with me, always._

That’s what Kyuhyun is going to believe for the rest of his life.

Smiling to himself, he didn’t let the memories to take the control over himself right now.

He would be fine.

With a spring on his steps, Kyuhyun went inside the shop to make an order. The coffee scent in the room was too appealing for him so he quickly joined the line to queue.

Minutes later he got his coffee and two free donuts and after that he searched for the vacant seat on the first floor but all of them were occupied already. Kyuhyun had no choice but to go to the second floor. He was glad to find the seat near the balcony was still vacant.

After settling down his orders and stuffs, Kyuhyun finally could take a rest. His feet felt sore after walking around to various places. But it was really fun. He had no regret for coming to America.

In the middle of taking photos, Kyuhyun felt that someone was watching him intently. He still didn’t like it although his condition had changed now. So he turned his head around right away, but he didn’t see anyone suspicious. But there was a male who sat behind him, looking all dainty who took Kyuhyun’s attention. Too bad, Kyuhyun couldn’t see his face clearly because the male’s hand was blocking it. But his voice was so clear in his ears.

His voice sounded like Donghae’s.

Or Kyuhyun just missed the male too much right now so he couldn’t help but to imagine things.

_But… that voice is Donghae’s._

 

 

_Seoul, 25 March 2015._

“Oh, Kyuhyun sent me an email.” Hyukjae told Siwon. “Wow, he even comes to New York right away, Siwon.”

“What’s your problem? You are not his mom, okay.” Siwon ruffled his friend’s hair. “Stop worrying.”

“You shall see and read this first, Choi!”

 

_…_

_Hyuk! I saw this male at the coffee shop that Donghae usually visit in the past. I could only take the photo of his back._

_He looked like Donghae, right? Haha. Just kidding! I only saw him on photos so I couldn’t tell if the male was really him or not just from this._

_But, Hyukjae…_

_I swear to God, his voice was similar to Donghae’s. *cry*_

_Am I hallucinating?_

_Well, I will go for sightseeing again._

_Do you want something? I will buy it for you._

…

 

“That’s Aiden, not Donghae.” Siwon simply stated before sighing.

“They are the same, Siwon.”

“So, do you believe in fate now?”

“It’s too early to answer that, mind you.”

 

_2 years ago…_

_“You know it’s not cancer. It’s tumor on your brain. But, why are you lying?”_

_“I might survive and still remember you and Siwon. But, not Kyuhyun. All of the memories about him will get erased.”_

_“So, are you going to fake your death?”_

_Donghae was silent for a moment and then he said, “Yeah, I will be a dead person in South Korea and starting my life as Aiden in the State.”_

_“You shouldn’t be lying about donating your eyes then? It will make him more devastated.”_

_“That’s not my intention, Hyukjae. I just don’t want him to feel lonely. I also want Kyuhyun to remember me, forever. Oh, I’m such an egoist.”_

_“You are just in love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a traaaaash. It's amnesia again. Fu~  
> There will be the 3rd part of this. What are you expecting, huh?


End file.
